


Drunken words cut deep

by Merlinhill1920



Category: King Arthur 2004
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10135283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlinhill1920/pseuds/Merlinhill1920
Summary: Did anyone watch 'King Arthur 2004' and wonder what would have happened if the Knights weren't as accepting of the mission the bishop had set? This is my interpretation.Arthur had believed that his men would side with him no matter what but now after the horrible things they had said to him he wasn't so sure......





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, This is my first fanfic so please be nice (although feedback is welcome) enjoy

The knights stood and stared in shock and horror at what their commander had said "we have a final mission for Rome" those had been his words at first they all thought he was joking but a look at Arthur's serious expression had soon destroyed the mood, it wasn't long after this that insults began to be fired at the Roman. Arthur to his credit just stood there and took it his stance that of the Romans along with the proud jut of his jaw, which only seemed to make them hate him more.

"Are 'duty' to Rome if it was ever a 'duty' is done our pact with Rome is done" Tristan spat

"I AM A FREE MAN I WILL CHOOSE MY OWN FATE!!!" Bors yelled

"GENTLEMEN!!!!! These are our orders, I leave at first light regardless if you are with me or not" Arthur said his very posture and tone of voice demanding respect from his men

"YOU THINK YOU CAN CONTROL US?! THAT BECAUSE ROME HAS GIVEN YOU AN ORDER WE WILL JUMP UP AND LEAVE WITH YOU LIKE LOYAL DOGS?! GO PRAY TO YOUR GOD ARTHUR HE MAY HELP YOU BUT WE WON'T" Lancelot screamed at him

Arthur didn't so much as blink at the hurtful words his lieutenant had screamed at him....... well that was until Gawain and Galahad joined in shouting insults at him but none cut deeper than "YOUR NOTHING BUT A ROMAN HALF BREED" that was the last straw Arthur gave up trying to school his features and just allowed his hurt to shine through something his men didn't fail to notice. They all felt guilty at seeing the look of pain and hurt on their commanders face... no not commander, friend, brother. He would have stood by them no matter what but instead, they insulted him, and why? Because they were too drunk to rein in their tongues. The sight of him turning away and walking towards his chambers almost broke their hearts, almost.

Arthur couldn't believe it the men he trusted had turned away from him without a second thought, he thought he had found a family to replace that which he had lost.... obviously not. "Arthur!!!" "Arthur stop!!!" "Artorious!!!" "Commander!!!" "Castus!!!!" "Artos!!!!" "Please stop!!!!" "Let us speak!!!" All of these shouts followed Arthur as he headed to his chambers but he ignored them whether it was due to hurt, pride or both he did not know he only knew he could not trust these men. Not anymore.

"Jols, send for the bishop if you would" he commanded his squire

"My lord" was the respected reply he received but he ignored it his brain ticking over what had just happened and how he was going to explain to the bishop that he was planning to rescue the family alone, Saxons be damned!

"Artorious? You sent for me" the bishop said as he entered the chambers

"Bishop" Arthur nodded respectfully "my men will not follow me on this mission, instead, I will go alone"

"Are you sure that is wise? North of the wall is Woad territory"

"Even so I will not abandon this family to the Saxons, even if God decides that I pay the price of blood or death for their safety"

"You are a loyal commander Artorious, a brave warrior and true agent of the church, I shall pray to god to protect you as you travel"

"Thank you bishop"

"I will let you rest you will need it"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

When dawn came the knights woke with throbbing heads "urgh" Lancelot groaned as he looked over at his fellow knights 

 

"Does anyone recall what we said to Arthur last night?" Bors's deep voice rumbled from somewhere on Lancelot's left. Everyone groaned.

 

"I remember me and Galahad calling him a Roman half-breed" Gwain offered 

 

"And I told him to pray to his god as none of us were going to help him" Lancelot said his voice dripping with the remorse he felt at how they had all treated the man they had grown to care for as so much more than their commander "I don't remember if he said anything though" he continued 

 

"I believe he said he was leaving at first light with or without us" Dagonet replied him too sounding depressed at the situation 

 

"We need to find him," Tristan said standing and pulling on his clothes "we can't let him go alone, not north of the wall at least, it's a suicide mission 

 

And with that, they all hastily got dressed and ran to the stables just in time to see Arthur clad in full Roman armour lead out his horse 

 

"Arthur!!!" They called, he ignored them 

 

"Arthur stop this is suicide" again they were ignored as the commander mounted his horse 

 

"Artorious!!!" They tried hoping using Arthur's Roman name would make him listen, no such luck. He turned and began to head for the gate at a slow trot 

 

"Commander please, this is madness just listen to us" they all begged hoping respect would be the way to go with Arthur, again no such luck

 

Arthur broke into a canter, his men shouting out to him as he left the wall behind. 

 

They watched him go with heavy hearts, they had caused this, caused him to go off on his own and they all knew that if he was hurt or killed they would never forgive themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments welcomed! xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy! xx

THE HONOUROUS ESTATE 

 

He had ridden hard not allowing himself any stops save for when it became too dark to travel and even then he was riding again the second the sun was awake. He was at the estate now waiting for the family to prepare everything while the villagers packed their own things (including those he had rescued from the underground temple) but he himself had nothing to do nothing to pack so he had nothing to do save from to go over all the insults his men.... no, not his men they were free now and probably wouldn't be there when he returned, although he had hoped that they saw him as a friend rather than just their Roman commander whom they had no choice but to follow until they got their release papers..... obviously he was wrong. 

 

THE WALL

 

All the men had been melancholy since Arthur had left to retrieve the Roman family, they had tried to stop him but he hadn't listened instead he seemed to act as though they didn't even exist like he was already alone and maybe he felt like he was.

 

"He'll come back ok," Tristan said with a certainty he didn't feel "He always does"

 

"There's a first time for everything" Bors replied sadly 

 

The rest of the men glared at him 

 

"I'm just saying, he's on his own till he reaches the family, what if he's hurt?" He continued slightly defensive 

 

"We won't know until he comes back" Gwain muttered 

 

"Don't you mean 'if' he comes back" Galahad commented 

 

"Why are you giving up on him so easily" Lancelot stated more than asked

 

"Well, we all said some pretty horrible things what if he decides not to come back and goes straight to Rome, even if he comes back what's to say he will want to see us?" Galahad explained 

 

The others just "mm'd" their agreement 

 

THE ESTATE 

 

They had finally set off from the estate the family riding in their carriage, the wounded a waggon and the rest of the villagers either on foot or by horse, although despite the happy setting Arthur couldn't help but feel uneasy without his men by his side. They could all hear the Saxons drums getting closer and while he did not share this with the rest of his travelling partners, Arthur knew that they couldn't outrun them, that they would have to fight eventually.... and the truth was he didn't truly believe that they would all survive.

 

THE WALL 

 

Three days past the planned arrival time, three days that their commander was late by and three days since he could be lying somewhere dead or wounded without Tristan to see to his wounds (as well as a scout, Tristan also saw to the wounded in their group) and even though deep down they knew it could get worse they hoped it wouldn't..... fate is cruel. They stood before the bishop begging to be allowed to go out and look for their commander, only to be told that they had their chance to go but chose not to and it was down to God to decide if Arthur was to return!! 

 

A FROZEN LAKE (ENGLAND) 

 

Arthur stood looking at the Saxons now marching across the ice towards them Guinevere by his side. "We have to fight don't we," she said to him her sweet honeyed voice calming him slightly, although it wasn't really a question Arthur answered anyway "yes" and then they were fighting arrows being exchanged and swords clanging together. They could t win they were outnumbered. Before he thought of the consequences he was running, running across the ice and slamming his sword into it forcing it to break and plunging him into the terrifying fingers of the dark icy abyss. His last thought before he lost consciousness: at least she's safe now, at least they are all safe......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcome! xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry it's taken so long to update, I wasn't going to continue but it being unfinished was annoying me so here we are lol. Sorry it's short, next ok me will be longer, promise. 
> 
> Enjoy xx

"NO!!!!!" She yelled as she saw the Roman disappear beneath the ice. It was unlikely that anyone would survive that and even if they did they could become very ill, all these thoughts were swimming around in her head as she saw two of the Roman family's guards pull the commander from the water and begin to hit him on the back to dispel the water lodged in his lungs. She didn't know why she cared he was a Christian and she was a pagan their religions were against each other but she found she did care, cared as he had been kind to her. Guinevere continued to watch as Arthur was wrapped in blankets and layed in one of their wagons, watched as they gave the sign to move out before she moved to the wagon to help care for him.

THE WALL

Since Arthur had left the knights hadn't given up hope on his return but now nearly a week past the arrival time they weren't so sure. Their last words to him swimming around their heads was a constant reminder to why he was missing, injured, dead? 

"Where are you Arthur?" An unspoken question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was cheesy lol hope you liked it anyway though :)
> 
> Feedback welcome xx


End file.
